Tori and Jade's date
by littlemonster93
Summary: set after the newest episode of Voctrious! Right now a one-shot. R&R! Rating may change... now rated "M"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I just sow the new episode of Victorious, and a new story came into my head so,here we go!**

**This is gonna take place after they sing together at the sushi bar **

**ToriPOV**

Wow, that all I can say is, wow. Me and Jade, singing together. It really was amazing,and I can tell she had a good time as well.

Well, we decided to walk back to my house together, I don't really know why, but we did.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home."I say,looking at my door.

Jade chuckled some and turned me around to face her.

"Tori."Jade said.

"Y-you called me Tori."I say.

Jade smiled."I just wanted to say I had a great time tonight."She said.

I smile."I did to."

Jade smiled, and, to my amazement, pulled me closer to her. I could feel her breath, smell the hour old coffee on her breath along with her cinnamon scented perfume. She put her hand in my hair and pulled my face closer to her's and… Kissed me! Oh my god, Jade is kissing me!

I guess, now I better tell you guys the truth. I'm gay, pull out gay and I'm proud of it. I've always had a crush on Jade, even when she was dating Beck, but now I can cay I have fallen for the girl.

She finally pulls away, but keeps our faces close.

"Jade?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."She said.

"No, I liked it."I smile.

She cocked her eyebrows, her tiny ring moving a bit. "You did?" She asked.

I nod.

"Well, I guess this makes us in the minority, huh?"She asked with a small laugh.

"Well, I know I'm gay, but what about you?"I ask.

Jade chuckled."Have been for a while."She said.

I smile."So, I guess this "date" was a real date?"I ask.

"Only if you want it to be."She said.

"And if I do?"I ask.

"Then I'll call you my girlfriend and we can go on many more."Jade smild.

I smile and hug her.I let her go and hold her hand.

"Okay, well I need to go."Jade said.

"I'll see you tomorrow."I smile.

"Night,babe."She winked.

I laugh and wave at her as I walk inside. Wow, it has been a crazy night.

The very first day of me and Jade together. I dress very nice today. My purple shirt, one shoulder out, black tank top strap out and green bra strap out, the shirt flowing under my chest. I wear my black skinny jeans and my boots. I smile at myself as I put on my make-up extra sexy today.

I run out the door, leaving Trina screaming behind me, but I don't care. She can find a new way to school. I get in my car and back out, basically speed to school. I can't wait to get to school, can't wait to see Jade for once as a couple.

I park in my usual spot and get out of the car and run to my locker, checking on my make-up as I open my locker door.

I shut the door and feel hands around my waist.

"Morning, babe."She says,kissing my free shoulder.

I turn my head to see her. She's dressed very nice herself. Her black knee length dress,her boots, a purple ribbon around her waist and her make-up looks amazing.

"Morning."I smile.

"Hey, guys."Beck says as he walks over.

"Beck."Jade mumbleds.

"Jade."He says.

"Can you two get along anymore?"I ask.

Jade shakes her head.

"Jade!"Cat smiled as she ran over to us."Congrats!"She says,hugging me.

"What?"Beck asked.

"Jade and Tori are dating!"Cat smiles as she clapped her hands.

"Really?"Beck asked.

Cat smiled.

"Well,Jade, I'm happy for you."He said as he walked down the hall.

I lean up against the lockers as Jade does the same, grapping my hand.

"See you two in class."Cat smiled as she ran down the hall.

Jade looks at me and smiles.

"Ready?"I ask.

I nod and walk down the hall with her.

**Okay, here it is! Hope you liked it, still don't know if I'll turn this into more**

**Review and Read please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well it seems most of you liked it, and want it to be longer, so I'll make it longer for you guys! **

**JadePOV**

Well, that was a shock. Biggest shock of my life. First me and Tori are both hating Sikowitz for making us "date". Now she's my girlfriend. Wow, that a night. Even for me.

I wore my best today, just to see Tori's reaction. My favorite black dress with my favorite boots and make-up. My hair is down, like always, and curled slightly. My green and blue streaks poking themselves through every once in a while.

"Ready?" Tori asked me.

I look over to her and nod.

"Sikowitz is gonna be freaked,right?"I say, laughing.

"Yeah, I bet he will."Tori said,looping her other arm through mine.

We walk into class and Sikowitz is looking right at us. A smile plays out across his face.

"Well, it seems my little excersise went to relality for you two."He said.

Tori blushed.

"Sure did."I say.

"Excellent. Maybe now you two can play a husband and wife right, now wife and wife… I don't know. We'll just go with the play."He said, stumbling over to his coconut.

Tori laughs as we sit down. Cat turns around and smiles at us, giving us a thumbs up Like she hasent seen it this morning. That's just cat I guess, her and her ways.

"Okay, now class, today we will be doing some more improve,…" He trailed off. Or maybe it was my head that trailed off, I don't know, I just don't want to listen to him today.

I kept thinking about last night, those two boys, the song, everything. Ha, I guess those guys got the point. Anyway, it just seems to good to be true. Nothing good ever happends to me, well, there was Beck there for a while, but look at what happened to us? I can hardly speak to him now without feeling weird around him. Anyway, let's hope nothing happens with me and Tori, I really like her.

"Jade?" I hear.

I shake my head and Tori is looking at me."Oh, sorry." I say.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."I smile at her.

The musical bell rings. Did class really go by that fast. I look up and Cat and Robbie are on the stage.

"What did I miss?"I ask as me and Tori stand up.

"Just a were really out of it, I guess."She says, taking my hand again.

"I guess I was."I say as we walk out into the hall.

"I'll meet you at your locker."She says as she kisses my cheek.

I let her hand go and walk to my own locker. I open it and check my make-up and close it back, it's not like we actually need lockers. I never carry books around here.

I close my locker and walk my way over to Tori's and theres this red-head standing there. I have never seen her and the look on Tori's face says, she hasent eather. I walk over to them and as I get closer I can heard their conversation.

"Um, chick, I'm taken, so why don't you just go that way."Tori said, pointing down the hall.

"Well, I don't see your boyfriend."She said,rubbing Tori's arm.

"That's because it's not a guy."She says,moving her shoulder away.

"Oh, well I still don't see her, so come on, go out with me."She said, pushing Tori against the lockers.

"Okay, hey, little red-head, might want to back away."I say, getting between the two.

"Oh, so you're the girlfriend, well, I think I can handle this."She says, she winks at Tori and walks away.

"You okay?"I ask.

She nods."Yeah, I am."She says.

**Alrighty, so now theres a new red-head girl! I can't think of a name for this mystery girl, but names would be appreachited! Tell me what you think of the new chapter! Will make a new one later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CatLovesU: I think I will go I will go with Kerry-Anne. Your right, it is mysterious Thank you,so very much, my friend!**

**Okay, so here we go with the next chapter!**

**ToriPOV**

That was weird. Some new girl trying to get me to date her? Oh, well, I got Jade here to protect me from people like her.

It's after school and were laying on the hood of her car somewhere in the hills of LA.

"So, Tori, the girl earlier today."Jade said.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Did she ever come on to you again?"She asked.

I sit up and look at her. "Even if she did, I would say no. You're my one and only."I say to her.

I guess it worked, because she smiled and pulled me down closer to her.

"Are you sure I'm not to odd for you?"She asked.

"Your not odd, psychotic maybe, but not odd."I smile.

"Okay, so my love for scissors dosent bother you?"She asked.

"As long as I come first, and you don't cut me of course." I laugh.

"You, never, others, yes."She said.

I smile and lay back down, snuggling up to her side.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Good morning."I heard.

My eyes fluttered open as I sow the blacked haired girl looking down to me.

"Huh?"OI ask.

"You fell asleep, so I took you back to my place to sleep."Jade smiled.

"Oh."I say.

She threw me some clothes and stood up herself.

"Get dressed, we got school."She said,walking into the bathroom.

I chuckle some as I looked at the clothes she gave me. Black tank top, purple shorts and boots. Man, doses this girl wear anything but boots?

I change, fix my make-up and hair,leaving it down. Jade came out and grabbed me from behind, spinning me in a circle.

"You look good in my clothes."She said as she kissed me.

"I do, don't I?"I ask with a laugh as she grabbes my hand and her car keys.

"Well, lets get to school."Jade says as we make our way out to her car.

I left mine at school yesterday, Im just surprised they didn't call me to tell me to come get it. Hum. Anyway, it was a nice ride to school, laughing and singing along to the radio.

We parked, and I look out the window, seeing that girl from yesterday again. She's talking with a few other kids.

"There she is again."I say.

"I know her name now, It's Kerry-Anne. Some weird guy told me yesterday.:Jade said as she stopped her car and got out,running to the other side to open my door. I laugh and get out,grabbing her hand.

"Kerry-Anne huh? Weird name ."I say as we walk up to the school.

We get inside and I go to my locker, opening it and get some stuff I needed. I close it and turn around,.

"Hi."That Kerry-Anne girl said.

"Um, again, hi."I say.

"I heard your name is Tori."She said.

"You heard right."I say.

"My offer still stands."She winked.

"No. I have a girlfriend."I say.

"Well. Dump her. I'm sure I could be better."She said as she rubbed my cheek when she walked away.

I shutter and walk over to Jade's locker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay,guys, heres the next chapter! Glad you guys are enjoying it, thanks for all the positive reviews! Keep em' comin guys! **

**JadePOV**

"What was she doing this time?" I asked,walking up to Tori.

She looked at me, putting some hair behind her ear. She looked scared, nervous. Her eyes flicked fear.

"Tori?"I ask.

"It's nothing, Jade. Kerry-Anne just scares me."She said, with a small nervous chuckle.

"I can take care of her."I say, looking down the hall. I feel her put her hands on my chest, I look down to her.

"Jade, don't. It's okay." She said, kissing my cheek.

I nod and take her hand. "Just say the world she she won't be here anymore."I smile.

It was the truth. I love Tori, love her with everything I am, I'm not gonna let some stupid girl take her away, or even hurt her. I'll hurt her before she even thinks about it.

It's class, and me and Tori don't have this one together. I'm sitting here, bearly listening to this teacher.

I can't wait for the bell.

I tap my fingers against my desk.

"Guys! Might want to um, run!" Cat screamed, sticking her head in the room. She came back in, seeing me and running over to me.

"Jade, come with me."She said.

Her eyes showed sadness, and her face was scared and pale. She looked like she had seen a ghost and wanted me to tag along? Well, I guess.

Were running down the hall, Cat still hasent let go of my arm.

"Cat, what's wrong?" I ask, trying to keep up with her.

"You'll see." Cat said.

We rounded another corner, and there she is. Laying on the floor, eyes shut, bearly b reathing.

"Tori?"I choke out.

She's laying in blood. Her legs her horribly bloody, and her head is bloody to. Burses started to form on her legs, arms and chest, her clothes where torn.

I run over to her and pull her into my lap."Tori?"I ask again.

"Hello."A voice said,coming out from around the corner.

"What the hell do you want?"I ask, tears starting to fill in my eyes.

"Bet your wondering what happened to Tori."She said,coming out of the dark, dropping the bloody strap on on the floor, a weird smile on her face.

"What the fuck did you do?"I ask.

"I just simply did what you didn't."Kerry-Anne smiled.

"What?"I ask, letting Tori lay back down. I walked over to her."You raped my girlfriend?"

Kerry-Anne nodded and smiled."It was nice to."She said.

"Your sick."I said.

"So? It's not like anyone will believe you."She said,turning and running down the hall.

What the fuck is her problem? I run back over to Tori and pull her back into my lap, her blood staining my clothes, her damp hair, getting my arms stained red. I held her close to me as I take my phone from my pocket and dial 911 with shaky hands.

**Thanks to, **G1GGL3Z1597 **for the rape idea, though I did change it up a bit, hope you don't mind!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, guys, heres chapter 5!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been trying to figure out how to write the next chapter, and I'm home from school today,so I figured it would be as good a time as any to go ahead and write :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**ToriPOV**

"Tori? Tori,babe,wake up."

I kept hearing voices, some I knew,some I didn',why doses my head hurt so bad? Why are my legs so sore? Why do my insides feel so out of sync? My eyes flutter open and at first, my eye sight is kind of blurry, only face shapes, and soon it all comes in. Jade,Cat,Andre,Robbie,Rex, and Beck are all stamnding around my bed. My parents and Trina sat on the chairs.

"Oh my god."Jade breathed out as I looked around the room.

"Tori?"Cat asked.

"Oh,Tori."My mom cried as she put her arms around me,or best she could anyway.

"What happened?"I ask, my voice sounds a bit horse.

"I'm so sorry,Tori."Jade choaked out,tears started to run down her face.

"jade,don't 's wrong?"I ask,my voice getting a bit stronger.

"It was Kerry-Anne.I sow her in the hall way,she she looked crazy,so I told everyone they should and then I sow you laying on the ,I went and got Jade."Cat explained.

"So?"I ask.

"You really don't remember?"Robbie asked.

"No,tell me what happened?"I say.

"You where raped,Tori."Jade finally yelled out,covering her face.

it all came back to me.I was walking dow the -Anee came out in front of me,and the next is a I remember is waking up here.

"Hi,Tori."A man said as she entered the room.

"Hi."I say.

"Tori,I'm sorry to say, we still don't know who raped did a rape kit,but all that came back was you and a bit of plastic residue,so we know it wasent a got the police on the look out,but for now,just take it easy."He said.

"Okay,and what about school?"I ask.

"You got your friends here,and we alerted your principle,so we'll have an eye on you."He said.

Great,now I get to be followed by a bunch of weird police people.

A few days have passed and me and jade are sitting in my room.I'm still very sore,and can't really move to still looks so down.

"Jade,what's wrong?"I ask.

She looks at me and closes her eyes for a bit."What's wrong? You where raped,Tori.I told myself I was going to protect you,and I didn't.I waent there,and now your hurt."She said.

I turn her to face me.

"Jade,it wasent your 's okay,I'm okay.A little sore,but I'm okay."I say.

Really,I felt and broken kinda.I felt like someone took my insides and tore them apart and out someone elses inside of me,but I wasent going to tell Jade that, she felt horrible enough.

I pull her next to me and kiss her,trying to make her see I was okay.

She pulled away and looked at me.

"Tori.I promise I won't let anything else happen to you."She said,keeping her forehead on mine.

I smile."Okay."

Monday, back to school. Jade drove me,and I'm still a little sore. No one has seen Kerry-Anne,and everyone keeps giving me things.I got flowers,cards,,it's over-bearing.

"Tori."I hear as Cat throws her arms around me.

"Hi,Cat."I smile,turning around.

"Feeling any better?"She asks.

"Kinda."I smile.

"KayKyay!"She smiled as she skipped off.

I laugh as I shake my head.

"Hey."Jade smiles,leaning up on the lockers beside me.

"Hey."I smile as I hug her.

"You any better?"She asks as I let her go.

"Kinda."I repeat.

She smiles and nods.

"Come on,lets get to class."I smile.

"No,where not going to class."Jade smirked.

"Huh?"I ask.

"Just follow me."Jade smiles.

She takes my hand and leads me out to her car.

**Okay, well, I hope you liked this, it could have been so much better**

**Anyway, I'll make the next chapter as soon as I can! Tell me what you think, oh and more kerry-Anne drama to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my readers! Sorry for the slow updates and the bad grammar (granted I am from the south and bad grammar is like second language to us) anyway, I am at a working computer now, so new chapter will be on it's way!**

**Love,Littlemonster93 **

**I love you all!333**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here is the chapter, as promised. Sorry it's so late… Had a few things I had to do :/ anyway, hope you guys like it! And as I said, more Kerry-Anne drama to come!**

**JadePOV**

Out of the hospital, back in school. Damn, Tori sure can bounce back. It seems like she should be more, I don't know, upset? I'm not saying I want her to be, hell no, I love her to much to see her upset, but it just seems so out of place to see her so happy. Something just dosent seem right.

It's been about two weeks since she rape, and Kerry-Anne has not been seen. Anywhere. Makes me wonder where she ran off to. I'll find her, don't you worry your little head about that.

Right now, where sitting at the table at lunch, and Tori seems out of it. I look at her and she turns her head. Her eyes are dark, and she looks really pale, like she's scared shitless.

"Tori, you okay?"I ask.

All she doses is smile and nod. She really just pushes her food around, and stares at it.

She hasent talked all day, and now where riding home in my car. I didn't even think about school, not even Sikowitz's class didn't cheer me up like it sometimes did.

"Tori, tell me what's wrong."I say.

She looks at her lap.

"Tori."I say again.

Nothing.

Okay, I can't take this anymore. I pull into a empty parking lot and stop the car, turning it off.

"Okay, Tori, we aren't going anywhere till you tell me what's wrong."I say.

"Nothing."Is all she says.

I take in a deep breath and get out of the car. I walk over to her side and open her door, pulling her out and turning her to face me.

"Tori, something is wrong, your never this quite."I say.

"Jade, really, it's nothing."She says.

I throw my hands up and turn the other way. I turn back to face her and she looks even paler.

"Tori, I can't see you like this. You've just been getting worse for the past 2 weeks."I say.

Tori takes in a deep breath and folds her arms over her chest.

"Okay, fine."She says.

She takes in a deep breath and looks down to her feet. She looks back up after a few moments and I can see her eyes are tearing up.

"It's Kerry-Anne. She found me again. She got my number somehow and has been texting me and leaving me voicemails. She's been sending me emails, and letters. It's scary and I don't know what to do."She says,covering her face.

Shit. Fuck. Hell no. I pull Tori into a hug and she cries on my shoulder. I'm going to find this girl, I don't care what I have to do.

"Show me a letter."I say.

"Jade."She mumbles.

"Show me one."I say again.

Tori lets me go and walks to get her bag. She pulls out a envelope and hands it to me. All it says is "Tori". I open it and pull out the folded piece of paper.

_Dear Tori,_

_Did you like what you got? _

_I can always do it again, and maybe I won't have to force you this time. I have moved away, but I will come back, In fact, I have, just no were where you can find me. _

_Be on the look-out for me. I know you want me. I am so much better than that girlfriend of your's._

Oh my god. I crumble the paper up and pull Tori into my arms again. I let her cry this time.

This bitch is gonna die, and not a quick and painless death eather. I'll make sure of that.

**Okay, I know the letter could have been better, but I'm not real good at the whole stalker thing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty, well, I'm sorry to the one reader who thinks this is unrealistic, but then again, you have to see she's a teenager, and she's scared to tell anyone, she didn't even want to tell Jade. I mean, I'd be scared to if all that happened to me. And sorry, I'll make it more realistic for you.**

**Other readers, here is another chapter**

**ToriPOV**

Why did Jade make me tell? Why? I don't want anyone to know what she's sending me. I don't want anyone to find out. I don't even want to know. My dad could fix all this, could find her, but I can't pluck up the courage to tell him.

Me and Jade are in my room, and I'm laying on her lap, she's playing with my hair. I feel like going to sleep. Maybe for good. I don't know. I'm not gonna think like that, I'm not gonna think like that.

"Tor?"Jade says.

I look up at her.

"Why don't you tell your dad? He is a cop after all."Jade said.

I sit up."No, I can't tell him."I say.

"But why not? He's really one of the few who can find her."Jade says.

"I know, but I don't want him to know."I say.

Jade shakes her head.

"Well, Jade, I'm sorry, but I didn't want anyone knowing. I don't want her hurting anyone."I say.

"She was gonna hurt you again?"Jade asks.

"No, just everyone I know if I told."I say, looking down to my knees.

Jade sighs and looked pulls my head up to look at her. "Tori, you have to tell him. This chick is crazy, and she would be much better in a crazy house or prison or something."

I sigh and put some of my hair behind my ear.

"I just can't tell him. He'll be mad at me."I say.

"Why would he be mad?"Jade asked.

"Cause I didn't fight back, because I let this happen."I say.

"You didn't let it. She knocked you out."Jade said.

I know she did all this, I just can't tell my dad, or my mom, or even Trina for that matter. I just can't tell anyone. Well, actually they all know I was raped, they were at the hospital, but they don't know that now she's sending me things. They don't know she's trying to find me.

I lay back down and play with my sheets. I know I need to tell them, they need to know, I just can't tell them. I just can't.

I take in a deep breath as I stood at the top of the stairs. Jade stood behind me.

"I'm right behind you, babe."She whispered as I walk down the steps.

Mom and Dad are on the couch. Great, their together.

"Um, mom? Dad?"I say as I came down to them.

"Yes?"Mom asks.

"I have something I need to tell you guys."I say. I sit down and Jade sits down beside me. I grabs her hands and look at her fingers as one of the letters sat in my pocket.

"What is it?"My dad asks.

I swallow hard and feel a few tears fall down my cheek.

"You remember when I was raped about two weeks ago?"I ask.

They both nod.

"Well,um."I say.

Damn it, why can't I just say it? Come on, Tori!

I take the letter in my pocket and set it on the table.

"What's this?"My mom asks.

"It's a letter. From the girl who raped me. She's trying to um. Find me."I say as I look at Jade's hands.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"My dad asks.

"I'm scared. She said in one of them she would hurt everyone I told."I say, almost about to just ball my eyes out. I know something like this would happen.

My dad gets up and grabs his coat."I'll be back."He says as he leaves.

I fall over onto Jade's shoulder and cry into her shirt. She runs her fingers through her hair as I do. I don't know what I just did, I don't know why.

Jade pulls me up and takes me out to my dad's car. Apparently he told us to follow. I don't remember him telling us anything. I don't remember the car ride, all I can do is lay on Jade. This is all so hard. I've never had a stalker before, and it's scary.

We arrive at the police station and I look up from Jade's soaked shoulder. She grabs my hand as we get out of the car. My dad comes over to us.

"Tori, where going in here, and you're going to tell me everything you have gotten from this girl and exactly what you remember from the rape. We're going to find her, Tori."He said as he walked into the building.

I look at Jade and I sigh.

"If they don't find her, I will."She said as we walked inside.

We follow my dad into a dark room. He turns the lights on and asks another officer to come in with us. He sits down and me and Jade do the same.

The second officer comes in. She's about 5 foot 7 and has brown curly hair. She looks like she works out all the time. It's scary seeing women so buff. She sits down to.

"Okay, Tori, first off, tell us what you remember."My dad says.

"I already told you. All I remember is seeing Kerry-Anne is the hall. Then I woke up in the hospital."I say.

"Okay, well, what have you gotten from her?"He asks.

"Letters, emails, voicemails,texts."I say.

"How did she get your number?"The female cop asks.

"I don't know."I say.

The female cops looks at my dad.

"You know we don't have much evidence to go off of. I mean the letters are one thing, but how are we going to know where they came from?"The female cop asks.

"We have tracers you know."He says.

"Yes, I know, but even you know it's hard to trace paper. It's hard to get fingerprints off of it, and as much as your daughter has touched them, hers would be mixed with this girl."She said.

My dad sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair.

Jade lets out a deep breath and squeezes my hand. "There has to be something you can do."She says.

"Theres not a whole lot."My dad says.

", this is your daughter. Shouldn't you do more?"Jade asks.

"I'm trying my best, Jade. But she's right. Paper is hard to trace."He says.

"What about the voicemails?"Jade asks.

"The number was blocked."I mumble.

Jade lets go of my hand and gets up from the chair."If you don't do anything, believe me, I will."She says.

I stand up and take hold of her shoulders."Jade, calm down."I say.

"No, I'm not going to calm down. Your own father won't try more than what he can do. There is more he can do, I know it, and if he won't then I will."She said.

With that, Jade walked out of the station and out of the door. I didn't hear the car so she must be running. I lean up on the wall and slide down to the floor. I cover my face and cry. Oh god, what have I gotten everyone onto?

**Okay, I hope this was more realistic**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, lets move on with the next chapter!**

**JadePOV**

There are so many things going through my head right now. Tori's dad won't do anymore than what the law will let him, Tori's too scared to do anything, looks like it's up to me.

I'm running, running somewhere and honestly, I have to fucking clue where I'm going. I need to find this bitch. I need to teach her a lesson. One she will never forget.

I stop at what seemed like miles away. I catch my breath and walk on, looking down the empty street. It seems weird, like something is off. I walk on, watching my feet as I do and I come to a dead end, a house sat there. It was old and worn down. The siding was peeling, and the paint was chipped. The windows were cracked and the door was slightly open. I walked up the front steps, them creaking under my weight.

I open the door and step inside. The house just smelled old, dust was visible, in the air and on everything in the house. A mouse sat in the corner eating some something. I looked down the halls and no one, then there's a creak from the upstairs. I go up the steps and opened the only door up there and there she is, sitting by the window.

She turns her head and smiles some. "Well, hello Jade."She says.

"Don't act all sweet on me."I say.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it."Kerry-Anne says as she gets up from her spot. She walks closer to me.

I stop her. "I just want to ask one question before I beat you shitless."I say.

She laughs."Beat me? Haven't I already beaten you?"She asks.

I take in a deep breath. "Yes, you have. You've beaten me so hard that I have to hurt you. I was going to let the cops find you, but I don't think that's going to happen."

She laughs again. "The cops won't find me. I'm smarter than they are."

"Sure you are."I say.

"I am. Even I know they can't find my fingerprints on the paper, and the cant trace my calls because I blocked the number. Even the emails where sent from different addresses."She says.

I take in one more deep breath. "Just tell me why you hurt Tori."

She laughs."I didn't hurt her. She enjoyed it. In fact she wanted more."

That's it, this bitch is going to die. I lunge at her, putting my hands around her throat, but she's just a bit quicker than me. She knocks me onto the bed.

"I don't think so."She says.

I jump back up and knock her into the wall. I punch her face a few times, but all she doses is laugh.

"Do you really think your going to hurt me?"She asked.

I step back a few steps and look at her. "Your crazy."I say.

"Really? Your just now noticing?"She said.

I shake my head and kick her in the stomach, sending her to the floor. "Touch or hurt Tori again, and you will die."I say before running out of the house.

I stop as soon as I hit the road. I can't believe her. I hit her as hard as I could, she was bleeding pretty bad, and nothing? What else can I do? I feel like going to prision.

I need to get back to Tori. I run back the way I came, and I don't stop till I reach the station, but all the cars are gone once I get there. I can't run anymore. I walk the rest of the way. I just can't stop thinking about her. How can the girl feel no pain? I just need to get back to Tori, that's all I want right now.

**I know this is short, and I'm sorry for that. Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ToriPOV**

I'm at home, finally. It seemed like forever in that place. I can't believe Jade just wigged out like that. Well, actually, yes I can, but I didn't think she would actually leave.

When I got home I went straight up to my bed and didn't say a word to anyone else. I threw away all the letters, and deleted everything else. There was no way they could find her with them since she was so careful about it. My pillows and blankets have become such a good friend right now.

"Tori."I hear as my door opens. "Jade is back."

I look up and see my mom letting in my room. I smile as she walks over and sits down beside me, and my mom closes my door.

"I'm sorry I left, but I had to do something."She says.

"What did you do?"I ask.

She let out a sigh. "I found where she's staying, and I beat her up. Well, not really, she just laughed at the whole thing."

I cover my mouth. Jade actually hit her?

"Jade, do you know how much trouble you can get in?"I ask.

She nods. "Yes, and I would gladly go to jail if it meant keeping her away from you."Jade said.

I can't help but smile some. She has gotten so soft over the past few weeks. Maybe it was our hate relationship before that made her so soft around me now.

Jade gets closer to me and pulls me into her and I rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Do you think she'll call the cops?"I ask.

"No, cause then they'll arrest her for what she did, so I think she's kind of tied."Jade smiled.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It's been a week since I heard from her last, and everything seems to be getting back to normal. I'm at school, laughing with my friends as always.

"I can't believe they stopped looking."Beck said, shaking his head.

"I know right? Maybe she died."Andre said as he picked at his food.

I shrug. "I'm just glad she left me alone."I say.

"I hear that."Jade said as she puts an arm around me.

Cat is just being her usual self. Playing with her hair and giggling to herself.

Lunch ended and now school ended. I didn't do anything, actually me and Jade left after lunch, everyone one else is just now getting out.

Me and Jade are sitting on her car looking out over LA when the sound of police sirens comes in behind us. I turn around and see my dad, along with a few other cops coming over to us.

"I'm sorry, Tori. Jade, come here."My dad said.

Jade got up and walked over to him.

"Jade West, you are under arrest."He said as he put the hand cuffs on her wrists.

"What?"She asks.

"Dad, no, you can't."I say as I get off of the car.

"I'm sorry."He said.

"Hang on, what did I get arrest for?"Jade asked.

"Battery, and domestic violence."He said.

"Domestic violence? How the hell did I get that?"She asked.

"We got a call yesterday from a teenage girl saying you beat her up."He said as he put her in the car.

"Dad, no, don't. Jade didn't do anything."I say.

"I'm sorry, Tori, but I've seen her."He said.

I watch as he gets into his car and drives off with the other cops. I can't help but cry. How did Jade- Wait a minute. Kerry-Anne, she must have.

I get into Jade's car and drive off to the police station. Once I get inside their getting Jade's prints and getting her into her clothes. The girl they said called it in is sitting there. It is Kerry-Anne. I walk over to her.

"What do you think you're doing, Kerry-Anne?"I ask.

"Kerry-Anne? I'm not Kerry-Anne, my name's Hannah."She said.

I step back. What the hell?

"What?" I ask.

"My name is Hannah. I don't know why she beat me; I just didn't have the courage to call it in until now."Kerry-Anne said.

I look over to the female cop who with us last week and she shrugged. I walk over to her. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. We have a doctor coming in to check her out."She said.

I turn around I see her again, and she looks at me with that same look she gave me her first day. I look at Jade who has disappeared behind the wall. I feel tears and I run out of the station.

They must have a picture of the girl? I mean, they can't really think this is a different girl, can they? They just can't. She's the same girl, I know it.

I get into Jade's car and start it, backing out and driving to my house. I stay in the car once I pull up, and my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"**It's my one phone call."**

"Jade?"

"**Yeah, babe, it's me."**

What the hell? That's Kerry-Anne, I know it is."

"**Yeah, I know, but she says she's not."**

"Jade, I can't just let you sit in jail."

"**Tori, don't worry about me. I'm suppose to go to court in a few days, maybe I'll get out."**

"No, I'm not gonna let you sit in their and wait, what if they postpone the date? You could be in there for months."

"**I know, but listen, you just try and convience them that she's not who she says she is, okay?"**

"Jade."

"**Just do it, for me?"**

I sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll come see you tomorrow okay?"

"**Okay."**

I hang up and I look at the stering wheel. How am I going to do this? How am I going to get Jade out of jail? Oh my god, how did this all happen anyway? How did she convience them she was someone else.

I get out of the car and slid down the side of it till I hit ground. I just can't let Jade sit in jail, I just can't. I don't care what she says, I'll get her out.

**Alright, here we are! Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ToriPOV**

I haven't slept all night. I've watched the sun rise through my window, and I've never done that. Oh my god, I'm so worried, and scared.

"Tori."I hear as my dad opens my door.

"What?"I ask. I'm still super mad at him.

"I'm sorry, Tori."He said.

"Really? Sure didn't seem like it when you where taking her prints and her mug shots. That was Kerry-Anne, the same girl who's been doing this stuff to me, why can't you see it?" I ask.

"Tori, she says she not her, she may look like her, but I don't think she's really Kerry-Anne."He said.

Oh my god, now my own father is against me? Well, I won't let her get away with this. That's my girlfriend in there, and I'm not going to watch her rot away in jail. I push past my dad and run down the stairs and out of my room. I get into Jade's car and back out of the driveway and on to the road I go.

I'm crying now. I just can't believe my own father doesn't believe me? How can he not?

I know where I'm going now. I'm going to find this place Jade told me about, maybe she's there.

I drive down the dead end road and find the beaten down house, just like Jade said. I get out and run into the house, going up the old, dusty steps and into the only room up there, and sure enough, there she is, happy as can be.

"Well, well, well."Kerry-Anne says as she sits up from the bed.

"How could you?"I ask

This isn't really me, it's like I'm in a different body. I'm not usually as mean as this, usually I'm quite the priss. I'm just standing there, my hands are in fists and all I want to do is punch the lights out of this girl.

"Tori, whatever do you mean?"She asked.

"You know exactly what I mean."I say.

She gets up from the bed and walks closer to me.

"I can assure you I don't."She whispers.

"Why did you put Jade in jail? Why did you pretend to be someone you're not?"I ask.

She laughs and walks over to the window. "Oh, that. That wasn't me."She says, looking back at her.

"What do you mean?"I ask.

She laughs again."It's weird. It's like I'm two different people, and really, I am."She says.

I've heard of something like that. How a person can have different personalities in one body, but it just doesn't seem right for her. Doesn't seem like she's telling the truth. I get closer to her and she turns to face me.

"Just tell me what you want."I say.

"It's simple, Tori."She says, as she gets her face closer to mine. "You."

I step back. "What? No!"

She laughs. "I think if you want Jade out of jail, you will give in."She says.

I look down to my feet and shake my head. No, that would be cheating on her, no, I can't. I walk closer to her, and the next thing I know she's on the floor, laughing her head off. There's blood on my knuckles and her mouth is all bloody. Oh my god, what did I do?

"Nice job, Tori. That one hurt."She says as she stands back up.

I look down to my hand and back to her. Did I just punch her? No, that's not me. I run out of the house and back to Jade's car, I have to get to her. I can't leave her in jail.

I get into her car and speed to the station. I get out and run to the front desk, and I didn't even have to tell her who I needed to see, I'm just surprised she let me in, considering it wasn't visiting hours yet. I sit in the room and wait for them to bring Jade in.

"Tori?"I hear.

I turn around and there she is. She's in her orange jump suit. I walk over to her and pull her into the tightest hug I've ever given. She wraps her arms around me and lets me go.

"What are you doing here?"She asks.

"I came to see you."I say.

"It's not visiting hours yet? She let you in?"Jade asked.

I nod.

"Wow."She says.

"Jade, I have something to tell you."I say.

"What?"She asks.

I hold up my hand and she looks at it, she takes it with hers and brings it closer to her face."Is this blood?"She asks.

"Yes. I hit Kerry-Anne. I didn't mean to, I swear."I say.

Jade smiles and laughs.

"What?"I ask.

"Just didn't think you had it in you."She says as she sits down I the chair.

"Jade, this is serious."I say.

She waves me to her and I walk over. She pulls me into her lap and runs her hands through my hair and kisses my cheek.

"I know it is, it's just kind of funny. You hitting someone."She says.

I smile a bit at her and chuckle myself. "I didn't know I did it. I just saw her on the ground and blood on my hand.

"Wow, you blacked out. Man, this should be in a book."She said.

"Jade."I say.

"Sorry."She said as she kissed my cheek again.

"Now, we need to get serious."I say.

"Okay."Jade said.

"She said, when I was there, that it wasn't her who turned you in."I say.

"What?"She asks.

"I've heard about that before. Like, someone having different personalities in one body."I say.

"So, you think she's actually crazy?"Jade asked.

I nod. "But, then again, it all sounds so wrong. It doesn't fit."I say.

"Yeah it doses. The real Kerry-Anne would have never called the cops."Jade said.

"Well, this is true."I say.

Jade nods.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go talk to my dad about it. Then I'm going to get you out of here."I say.

"Tori."Jade said.

"Jade, don't argue. I'm getting you out."I say as I get off her lap. I kiss her one last time before leaving the station.

**I know, this is still Tori's view, but I don't wanna write in Jade's till she gets out of jail.**

**Anyway, this was kind of light-hearted, and I'm happy with that **


	12. Chapter 12

**okay guys, i know this chapter might be confusing because im at a different computer, but bear with me**

**Jade got charged with Domestic Violence because of something that will happen in this chapter-to the reader who asked**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**JadePOV**

Well, today is my court date. I've been in jail for about a week. I'm suprised the date came so quick. Well, anyway, jail isnt so bad. The girls here are actually nice, and support me and Tori, so I'm good.

Right now, it's rec time. I'm sitting in a old gym like building watching some of us play vollyball.

"West!"I hear.

I opo up and sigh as the officers stand at the door. One motions for me to come to him. I get up and walk over across the waxed floor.

"It's time for court."One said as he put my hands behind my back and cuffed them. They gotta cuff me if I leave this place at all, even if I walk to the visint room. They think I'm gonna like, fight them or something. I may do risky things, but I;m not that stupid.

Were lead out to the cop car, and the ride is quite. It takes a while for us to get to the court house, but once we arrive, we wast no time getting inside. They put me on my side of the room, along with this woman they made my lawyer. Tori is sitting in the row behind me and I smile back at her before the jusdge comes up to the stand.

The lawyers give their opening statement and the defence lawyer calls his witness. Kerry-Anne, or Hannah as she's calling herself.

"No, Hannah, can you tell me why you claimed domestic violence and ?"He asked her.

She look in a shaky breath and looked at me. "She beat me up."She said.

"But, domestic violence is called when two people are married or in a relationship."He said.

"Right."Hannah said.

"So, where you?"He asked.

"Kinda. She didn't want her girlfriend to know."She said.

My mouth feel open. She called that because she said we dated? She said I cheated on Tori with her? I look back to Tori and she looks pissed. She has to know I didn't. My lawter gets up once her's sits down.

"Now, Hannah, so say you and my client where dating."She said.

"Yes, well, it was like a secret."Hannah said.

Oh my god, this girl was good. She was acting totally different from when I sow her. She's like a totally different person.

I can't even hear the rest of the questions, my mind is buzzing. I want to kill her so bad right now.

Court ends, and they end up finding me not guilty, so I'm go glad for that. The cops take me behind the walls and let me change into the clothes I was wearing when they arrested me. I walked outside and sow Tori.

"Hey,Vega."I say.

Tori turned around and ran over to me. I caught her and spun her around a bit.

"Tori, you know what she said wasent true."I say.

"I know, but that dosent mean she won't try again. I hit her this time, she might come after me."Tori says.

"Dont worry, i wont let that happen."I say as I hug her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Me and Tori have had such a great week together. Being out of jail is wonderful, finally freedom. It wasent bad, but I still like being free, plus those orange jumpsuits where ugly.

Where in my room, just laying on my bed.

"Jade?"Tori asked.

"Yeah?"I ask.

"Do you think Kerry-Anne will come back?"She asked.

"I don't know. She hasent all week."I say.

She sighs and looks at me.

"Still."She says.

"Tori, if she comes back, I will make sure she never doses anything like this again."I say.


End file.
